


Stargazing

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [49]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drinking, First Dates, Multi, Polyamory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Isa and Lea's first date





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for those of you waiting for the yuffie followup, it's gotten a bit stalled. In the meantime, more fluff

You know Lea is nervous when he nearly spills his entire bottle of nail polish trying to do his nails. He hasn’t done his eyeliner yet either and with how his hands are shaking you’re a little concerned he might poke out an eye.

“Want some help?” There’s teasing in your tone, but your offer is sincere. He huffs a growl.

“No, I’m fine.” He straightens out a little, and the next swipe of polish goes on smoother. You shake your head at his stubbornness.

“Really now.” You say with a drawl. “Is that why you’re shaking like a newborn fawn.”

He glares, and then sags.

“Okay maybe I’m.. a little nervous.” He finishes his hands, looks down, and then curses. “Fuck, I shoulda done my eyes first.”

You can’t help but chuckle, reaching out to grab the little bottle. “Want me to? I promise not to poke anything out that doesn’t deserve it.”

“Only if you promise.” He grins, and you position yourselves across each other on the bedspread so you can see properly.

“So were you this nervous on your first date with me?” You ask, taking great amusement at how much he’s worked himself up. He breathes in a laugh, but is apparently a master at holding still and talking while you work.

“I’m not sure if I want to answer that.. except I know Kairi definitely has that info so yes. Yes I was.”

You grin smugly and switch to the other eye.

“You’re such a disaster, I love you.”

“I am the best disaster. You can’t tell me you weren’t nervous too.”

“You have no evidence you can hold against me.” You say imperiously, pulling back. “There, done. Check ‘em for me, my hands aren’t as steady as yours and I  _ do _ want you to look nice for your date.”

He leans over to peer into a little bedside mirror.

“I  _ guess _ they’ll do.” He’s grinning at you though. He sits up and presses a kiss into your hair. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Got any plans tonight while we’re out?” There was some kind of festival going on tonight, and while normally that would mean you would be run off your feet busy, it’s big enough it’s drawn nearly the whole town in, and your tiny little hole-in-the-wall bar didn’t rank enough to be a booth. You didn’t really want to go as an attendee either, since most of the people you would normally go with had.. Other plans. 

“Van’s got some stuff he wants to try and make for his room, and I figured we could have some bonding time with it. He’s trying not to let on but I think he’s still a little shaken with that whole thing with Yuffie and I’m hoping this will help. I don’t know if my crocheting skills are good enough for some of the shit he wants to learn though.”

Lea laughs.

“You’re both forces of nature, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Your confidence in my contrarianism is inspiring.” You say dryly, picking up the pieces of his outfit. “Orange, really?”

“I like orange.” He defends.

“Sure, but everything else here is blue, it clashes.” You pick up another piece. “Wait- are you mix and matching multiple outfits? This is definitely part of a suit.”

He shrugs.

“I hadn’t quite decided yet, actually.”

“You’re meeting him in less than half an hour.” You say flatly, and he winces. “I thought you were the fashion boy in this relationship?”

“I’m nervous! And I don’t.. I don’t know what he’d like.” He almost reaches up to rub the back of his neck but aborts it at the last moment to save his nails. “It was easier with you, I didn’t have as much for clothing then.”

You lay out the outfits a little more distinctly, considering them.

“I know you want to impress, but you should also dress in a way that makes  _ you  _ feel bombin’. Besides we all know Isa has been in love with you since forever, he’s going to like anything you wear.”

“Someone hasn’t spent enough time around Isa to get the sharp end of his tongue.” Lea snorts.

“Oh I’ve heard it. But I sincerely doubt he’s going to verbally lash you over a bad outfit choice… though he might not ever let you live it down either.” You can see why both the blue casual-wear and the orange skirt are in the pile, you’ve seen both and know they’re both very flattering on his figure, but he definitely can’t do them at the same time. You lean back, considering.

“Probably not.” he blows on his nails idly, willing them to dry faster. They should be done soon, you think. You pick up the blue outfit. It’s not too dressy but still looks good, which you think should be good for what they’re doing tonight.

“Y’know, as much as love that dress on you I think I’m gonna say you should go with the blue. You’ll match his hair- oh wait, hang on.” You leave the room, shuffle in some drawers, and re-emerge with some flowers in hand.

“Are those from the bar?” He asks, and you nod. Just some light ones you’d put together to put on the windowsill. What can you say, once a Radiant Garden kid, always a Radiant Garden kid. You tear them apart and put a small one in the breast pocket of the jacket just for a small pop of colour.

By the time he’s dressed and gotten ready it’s very nearly time for him to meet Isa, and he gives you a sweet but swift kiss on his way out the door.

You head upstairs, knocking on Vanitas’ door.

“You two done being disgustingly sappy?” He says as he lets you in. You ruffle his hair deliberately as you pass.

“Absolutely never, but c’mon, I found some books that might be helpful.”   
  
  


Isa is late.

Lea can’t help the anxiety that claws its way through him as he leans against a nearby pole. The pole lean lasts exactly ten seconds before he gives up and starts to pace.

Isa is  _ never _ late.

He’d never known Isa, or even Saïx to be anything less than ruthlessly and practically punctual. Was he having second thoughts? Had something gone wrong? Had he messed up the date and  _ Lea _ was actually the one that was horrifically late?

His knees very nearly go weak with relief when he spots Isa hurrying towards him, an annoyed scowl on his face and attempting to brush his hair out with his fingers. He’s dressed up, but still somehow looks unkempt, especially for Isa. Lea finds it endearing for some reason.

“Lea!” He sounds almost breathless. Had he run all the way here? “I’m sorry I’m late. I was.. delayed.”

“The perfectly punctual Isa? Delayed? Say it ain’t so. Is this where you reveal you’re only human like the rest of us?” Lea reaches out and tucks back some of Isa’s flyaway hair. If he didn’t know Isa better he’d almost call that expression a pout. 

“Lea, I am trying to apologize.”

“And I’ve already forgiven you. What kept you?” They walk along the streets, which are already filling with people and chatter and a palpable excitement in the air. They’re hardly overdressed, but Lea sees Isa hunch in on himself just slightly as they move through a particularly thick crowd. He reaches out a hand, and feels the trust in the action when Isa takes it. Isa untenses just slightly.

“Julie took suddenly ill, and since she is largely the public face of the three of us and Nora had to stay home with her, I had to help with some last minute event setup that would not have normally fallen to me.” And dealing with the public was far from Isa’s preferred occupation, Lea knew. 

“Ouch, hope she’s okay- Wait. Event? Were you helping with the festival?” Lea finds himself surprised. He’d known Isa had been working on some project with the two ladies, but he’d had no idea it was anything so big, let alone something that took up nearly the whole town. 

“Mostly with planning, though I helped with an assortment of other tasks too. It gets me out of the house, occupies my time.”

“That’s great Isa! I was a little worried for a while, yknow. You’ve seemed kinda.. I don’t know, lost, since coming back.” Lea opens the doors to the walls for Isa, allowing him through first. 

“I was.” He admits. “With most of my goals either completed or vanished, I’d lost most sense of purpose. I fell into event planning with them mostly by accident, but it’s been a good fit so far. I hope to keep doing it, if I can.”

“I’m glad. You needed a hobby.”

“Is that why you kept dragging me to so many courses and.. Things?” Isa waves a hand vaguely. There had been so many it was difficult to categorise them all so simply. Lea shrugs.

“Sorta? Partly. The other part was I missed you and I wanted to hang out.” Lea grins, and then notices Isa’s expression. “Are you blushing? You’re blushing! Holy shit where’s my phone-”

“Lea no!” Isa makes a futile grab for the device, thwarted by Lea’s unfairly long arms.

“Alright, alright, chill Isa. C’mon, we’re almost there I got the perfect place picked out.” Twilight Town isn’t exceptionally hilly, but it does have a few rolling hills, and this one, surrounded by forest and mostly  hidden from the average townsperson is isolated and yet gives an open feel and good view.

Lea lays out a small blanket for them to sit on, pulling a basket of snacks and a bottle of nice wine from his inventory.

“A wicker basket? Are we in a story book?” Isa teases lightly, Lea snorts.

“Comet insisted. I think they think it’s rustic or something.” He pulls out a bottle opener. “It is handy though, won’t lie.”

It’s getting late now, and the town’s long twilight hours are nearly done, the last rays of sunlight sinking into the earth. They’re not quite far enough away from the town that they can’t hear the cheering and noise from the festival in town as the lights prepared for the event go up, marking the true beginning of the celebration.

Isa looks out in the direction of the town, and Lea follows his gaze.

“I was worried..” Isa starts. “I know they account for it but.. I was still concerned there would be too much light pollution from the festivities.” The Starry Night Festival took place on the night the stars shone brightest every year, but a festival was a festival, which meant lights. 

“Nah, for some reason this place mutes it a bit, ‘s why I chose it. And if that wasn't enough then I was gonna cut the power lines.”

“You’d ruin all my hard work?”

“Well I didn’t know it was _ your _ hard work at the time.” Lea looks in the basket and then at Isa. “You wanna bother with glasses or just drink straight from the bottle?”

Isa holds his hand out for the bottle, and once Lea hands it to him he takes a long swig.

“I’ve been told I need to let my hair down more.” He says as he hands it back. Lea laughs.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever seen you with your hair down.”

“Only you.”

Lea’s roguish grin turns soft, and he leans over just slightly, touching shoulders with Isa. He’s rewarded with Isa leaning into the touch himself. The sky darkens and the stars start to peek out from behind the veil as they lean against each other.

They trade the bottle back and forth as easily as they trade their banter. It’s soft and easy and though it’s dark they feel each others presence as solidly as their own.

“We’re lucky.” Isa murmurs. He knows he’s more than a little tipsy, but they’re both laying down now, staring up into the clear sky and starlight, and everything feels right in the world.

“More than just lucky, we’ve had some stars damn miracles. But what this time?” Lea reaches blindly for the bottle, but after a moment of being unable to find it without sitting up, gives up.

“A new moon night, clear skies, a view like this? I don’t get to look at the night sky without fear very much.” Between his seer abilities and the migraines the moons light gives him, seeing the stars like this is a rare treat.

Lea hums quietly. Isa feels a hand run through his hair.

“It gets better. Look.” Lea’s other hand goes up, pointing into the sky. “Meteor shower.”

Isa had never seen one. The small streaks of light blink across the sky, silent and beautiful, and he cannot tear his gaze away. 

“It’s gorgeous.” He whispers, watching the lights blink to life and vanish just as quickly, only to blink to life once more somewhere else.

“Spent all our nobody-hood staring at the moon and you never saw a meteor shower?” Lea nudges him lightly. Isa shrugs.

“Did you? We all know World That Never Was followed its own rules.”

“True enough.”

The meteor shower slowly peters out, and they sit up. Neither of them know how late it is, but it must be well into the early hours of morning. Twilight Town has calmed from its festivities, gone mostly dark now. Isa lists to the side dangerously as he sits up, and when he picks up the bottle of wine finds it entirely empty.

“We should go home.” Lea says, gathering the basket and bottle, stowing them easily. He doesn’t even sway, but the heady flush across his cheeks betrays how much he’s drunk himself. He offers a hand up to Isa, and he stumbles upright.

“You’re.. Right.” Isa admits. “It’s a long way. We shouldn’t.. We shouldn’t’ve finished the bottle.”

“Wow you are drunk, that was a helluva contraction.”

“Shut up.” Isa pauses. They’re almost back to the wall. When did that happen? “Don’t actually. I like hearing you talk. I missed it. Before. When I thought I couldn’t.”

Lea chuckles. He stares at the door to the wall like he’s not sure what it is, searching blindly for the latches. It takes him a minute to remember he has the ability to create his own light source and find them that way.

“Same? I missed it. When it was more than just… mission reports. Missed being able to make you laugh.”

“You do now. All the time.” Isa says, head sagging. He’s tired now.

“Good.”

“Sometimes at how.. How… ridiculous you are.”

“Yeah but I’m the best ridi.. Rid… that.”

Isa laughs.

“Yes.”

They stumble through a door (or rather, Isa does. Lea is somehow holding them both up and not even swaying doing it). The lights are dark, and it takes Isa a moment to realise where they are.

“This is… the bar. Why are we at a bar we already drank too much.”

“I live here jackass.” Lea’s nose scrunches. “But.. you….. Don’t. Fuck.”

For some reason this is far funnier to Isa than it should be, the first laugh bubbles out like a gasp, followed by more until he can hardly stand, supported almost entirely by Lea’s hand around his waist.

Lea feels his own giggles coming on, rolling over in the giddiness of the situation and just.. Being here. Being alive. Being with Isa.

“You idiots done laughing in the dark or are you gonna come upstairs?” It’s Comet, standing in the stairwell in their pajamas, hair mussed and rubbing their eyes. They’ve clearly only just woken up. Isa tries to straighten up but Lea only giggles harder.

“We’re the biggest idiots.” He hauls Isa forward. “Mind if Isa stays the night? I don’t think we can get across town again.” He looks down at Isa, who shakes his head. His energy is flagging fast now.

Comet smiles and shakes their head. 

“It’s fine. You want the couch, Isa or do you want to share the bed with us?”

He very nearly says the bed.  _ Nearly. _ It’s so close he almost tastes it. He’s not sure why, aside that for once he wants to stay close, stay-

“Couch is fine.” He says, leaning hard against Lea, eyes drooping.

“Need help?” Comet asks. He feels Lea shrug.

“I got him. Get us some water. Comet. Comet I am very drunk.”

“Yeah I bet, you’re the same colour as your hair. Get him upstairs, I’ll be up in a sec.”

Isa is nearly asleep standing. They stumble up the stairs.

“Y’know it’s probably a good thing I can’t portal anymore. Doing it drunk is bad.”

“Never done it, but even I knew that.” Isa doesn’t open his eyes to reply.

“I’m not smart when I’m drunk. I know it even. Doesn’t stop me doing stupid shit though.”

“Doesn’t stop you sober either.”

“Fuck you.”

“The agreement was no.” Isa feels himself lowered onto the cushions of the couch. Lea chuckles.

“Y’r an asshole. I love you.” He feels something soft and warm press to his forehead, and it takes his slower mind a moment to realize it was Lea’s lips. 

Isa murmurs something in response, but even he isn’t quite sure what. He’s vaguely aware of someone coaxing him to drink a glass of water, and then oblivion takes him.

He wakes up the next morning, throat dry and light far too bright. He hears a quiet clatter in the kitchen, and the smell of something cooking. Voices, indistinct, wisp across the space. He hears Lea laugh lightly at something Comet has said, and it sparks something in his memory.

Lea had said he loves him. 

It’s not even the first time he’s heard it, but it makes him  _ feel _ so very warm and.. and  _ happy.  _ Like everything will be alright. 

Like he made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> vanitas learning to crochet was one of those things that started out as a joke until we realised it was suddenly canon. ~~he uses the book namine gave him to do up designs he wants to make and notes for stuff as he learns~~


End file.
